Help from an unexpected friend
by YumiBlossom
Summary: Mathias and Berwald have been at each others throat for a very long time now and everyone is getting tired of it, can someone find the cure for their hate and fights?


"You tell me your ideas are any better?"

"At least I'm thinking in a global way instead of what would benefit my own country."

At this Mathias couldn't hold in his laugher as he laughed loudly in the others face. The meeting had already come to an end, but even if the other countries had already left Sweden and Denmark remained in the room. They always did to nag at each other when no one was there to listen to them after every meeting, not even the other Nordics stayed to keep them apart from each other anymore since they had given up on that a long time ago since they just kept it with taunts nowadays and it rarely became a fight with fists between them anymore. Berwald and Mathias always found things to complain about each other with, no matter how silly it might be, though it had become worse recently.

One time they had even started to discuss which place in the diner hal that was theirs since Mathias had taken Berwalds place just to screw with him and Berwald simply couldn't ignore the fact that his usual chair was taken despite the others told him to just take another seat. Both Tino, Lukas and Emil thought that they acted like 10 year olds most of the time, but none of them tried to interfere and be pulled into the fight nowadays. It was not their fight they simply said when people told them to do something about it since it affected the mood on the meetings and even during the breakfast in the hotel buffet whenever they had world meetings.

"Stop that." Berwalds expression darkned immensely as he eyed the dane with his stare, threaten him to quit it with his known death-glare that could even compare to Ivans gaze, but Mathias only laughed some more.

"You look really adorable." A reaction Berwald didn't want to hear when he for once wanted his gaze to feel threatening, but Mathias had never been afraid of that stare for some reason. They were almost the same heigh, Mathias a little shorter, but he was the oldest brother of them, not bond by blood, but by history and Mathias had known Berwald almost his whole life from the time he had found him back in the days before they had even been vikings, the first he found among the Nordics.

Berwald pulled up his glasses higher on his nose as he loosened the stern gaze on Mathias and turned around with his briefcase in a firm grip with his hand. The victory was Mathias again, like always since Berwald never stayed long to keep up with the fights as he grew tired of them quickly. One could wonder why he even bothered, but others thought it might be because his and Mathias bond they shared had always been strained since the Kalmar Union, thought it had been a long time ago everyone knew that you sometimes couldn't let things pass that easily how much you might desperately want to. They had all heard how Mathias had been back then towards the others who had been in the same union and they didn't even dare to think how he had been towards his enemies at that time even if Mathias was far away from his former self nowadays.

"You're already leaving? Well, can't say the position doesn't suit you. You have always been a coward, neutral traitor!" He called after him and with a lot more force than necessary Berwald shut the door close and Mathias could swear that everyone in the building had heard it as the echo still lingered several seconds later and a heavy sigh came out from him as he sat down on his chair once again as he gathered his papers.

Not knowing that the conversation had been overheard as a frenchman walked out from the toilet and looked at the dane and closed the door behind him with a knowing look. "Mon petit Mathias, you look exhausted going around and picking fights all the time like that." With a quick glance from the corner of his eyes he saw that it was only Francis and didn't bother. Heck the frenchman was only a big open pervert who tried to get laid with everyone of them, or that was the image he had got from him.

When Mathias didn't seem to bother or even care that Francis was in the same room the other took the privilege to sit down next to him with a graceful movement and sat really close. "Il ressemble à un vieux couple en essayant de trouver l'étincelle de nouveau." The frenchman sighed while looking at Mathias with pity all over which made Mathias feel like boiling water on the inside, but hid his anger and just turned around to face the other man who seemed to insist to talk with him in his own damn language he couldn't understand a shit about. "Excuse me? I have a hard time to understand other things than danish and english if you will be so kind to translate that." Sarcasm written all over his words since everyone knew Mathias wouldn't talk politely to someone he found irritating like he thought Francis was and the only he talked really with were the Nordics or his closer friends like Netherland and Prussia. Sometimes England as well, but they didn't talk that much anymore and Gilbert rarely came to the meetings after his brother took over Germany and now when he thought about it he hadn't seen the other german in a while...

"Oh, pardon! J'ai oublié, I said that you and que Berwald looks like an old married couple trying to find the spark again." Mathias immediately choked on his spit, coughing until he could breath normal again as he looked back at the frenchman who suddenly had a knowing smirk on his lips which he really felt like smother away with his fist, but then the other would know he had been right. At least from Mathias side since they had had something a long time ago and Berwald had felt something for him once, so instead he continued to gather his papers and put them messy down in his own briefcase and was just on the way to stand up when he felt the hand on his shoulder which held him down and told him to sit down again.

Francis still held his smirk, but there was something else this time in that expression which made him arche an eyebrow at him to question him what he wanted now. "You don't think the swede think alike? Pauvre de toi." Once again he heard pity in the others voice even if he couldn't understand them at all.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother? Like Arthur, I heard he really likes you a lot." Mathias gave him a smile full of when he said it because everyone knew the two of them despised each other to a degree that Berwalds and Mathias fights could look ridiculous if you compared the four of them since Francis even had problems speaking english because of the brittishman, hence why he always talked with a broken english with french words.

At once Francis expression changed to a hurt one, but if Mathias hadn't been looking at him without blinking he could easily have missed it since it had just been a split of a second before the man talked with confidence again. "Si si, now we talk about your problems which I have the perfect solution to. No need to thank me, just pour a few drops of this into some liquid le Suédois will drink and all your problems will be solved!" He took up a small bottle with some transparent liquid inside and handed Mathias it and the dane just brought it up to look at it on an eye level with an even more questioning gaze as he squinted his eyes as if he could see what it was better or if a text would magicaly appear on it if he did so and the frenchman just snickered and placed another thing in the danes jacket before he stood up to take his leave.

Mathias felt the hand in his pocket and took up to see what it was and saw something he didn't want to see. "What do I need this for-?" Of course he knew what it was for and what one used it to, but not in the same sentence as Berwald. There was no way the other would even allow him to do something like that to him. He would be dead if he even suggested it in a joking matter before he had even finished his sentence if he asked him about it.

Francis just waved one of his hands nonchalant as if he hadn't really heard him or if he just didn't care? "Have fun and don't thank me yet, mon cher." With that said Francis left the room and left a very tongue-tied and puzzled dane to look at the 'gifts' he had received from the other and made him wonder if he even trusted that man? Heck, the man didn't have a good reputation and Mathias was in a bad mood already, but would it really work? It was impossible for the liquid to be posion, because even if the frenchman was the biggest pervert to walk the earth he was also harmless.

Maybe Mathias had been wrong about Francis? The man might actually want to help him and Berwald to resolve the conflict between them that had been there for decades and even centuries, thought Mathias doubted that this liquid would even work. Hell, if Berwald just had known about this conversation that had taken place right now in the conference room the both of them would have been dead and the swede wouldn't have been satisfied with just to give them a death-glare this time. No, he would find his old sword and cut them down with it...

Thought the frenchman didn't seem like that much of an idiot anymore, rather a help in need? Not that Mathias would ever admit for anyone if he wanted help desperately, then he would rather deal with things himself even if it would tear him apart from the inside first.

Clicking the briefcase locked as he stood up from his seat and sighed heavier than before and walked out from the conference room as the last one, which he had gotten quite used to by now since he and Berwald always were the last ones and it always ended with Berwald walking out before him when he had got enough of their quarrels.

He decided to head to his own room to leave his briefcase and maybe change to something less tight as his suit, even if he thought he looked damn good in a suit, he still liked loose clothes the best. Fishing up the card from his pocket in his pants and opened up and the light went on so he could see what he did inside there and just let the briefcase down on the bed. He could move that later and then he took off his pants and put on some jeans instead and the jacket, but let his red shirt still be on. It was the last day on the world meeting so he didn't have to think about it getting dirty or so and besides he always brought an extra with him just in case.

Since it wasn't much to do he thought about going outside, but just as he opened the door he was reminded of the gifts when he saw Berwald get inside his own room and closed the door a little further down in the hallway and somehow his heart pounded faster in his chest and became aware of the situation, maybe benefits he had got from Francis, because what if it did actually work...?

Getting inside and searched after his jacket again and took up the gifts from it and put it down in his jeanspocket instead and nervously he got out from his room and headed to Berwalds. Good that he had got to know where he lived this time in the hotel and that it was so close to his own room too! It felt like destiny somehow when he stood outside, brought up his hand and knocked on the door. Heart in his throat after the several quiet seconds that followed and maybe Berwald hadn't heard him..? But just when he thought about knocking again he heard that someone approached and the door opened up and the trademark narrowed swedish eyes looked at him questioning, waiting for Mathias to speak. Good thing the door didn't have a peep-hole, then Mathias could bet on that the other would never have opened the door for him if he knew who it was.

"Oh, hi! I just, before... in the conference room.." Berwald was still listening and cut him off. "Something you forgot to say?" Mathias swallowed and let his eyes go from Berwald to down the hallway and down to the others neck, feeling how he longed to kiss it again- no. Stop that, it wasn't the time to think like this yet when he still didn't know if it would work. "I came to apologize." Wait what? He came to what? Since when did Mathias KHØLER apologize!?

But somehow... it seemed to work? Berwalds otherwise stern gaze got softer than before and even he seemed at loss of words. "Apologize accepted." But then he was just about to close the door if Mathias hadn't been fast enough to react and put his foot in the way to hold the door open. "Can I come inside? We can drink some coffee and... uh, talk?" Now Berwald looked weirded out and Mathias first thought was that he would get a fist to his face so the other could close the door, but to his surprise the door was opened up to let him inside and before Berwald would change his mind, which he feared, he stepped inside and took of his shoes on the way. "Then I'll go and make some coffee, you can sit down and relax in the meanwhile." Smooth, very smooth. Mathias was almost a bit too proud of himself how smoothly this went and it might not be so hard to act friendly at all towards the other?

He saw that Berwald took a place in the couch and took the newspaper to read so Mathias made his way to the kitchen and put on some coffee for them and now he felt how nervous he really was. What if it _did_ work? That was almost more scary right now than the thought that it might not work. To let the time pass while the coffee brew he begun to search in the dressers to see if Berwald had some cookies or maybe danish pasty if he was lucky enough, but unfortunely he hadn't.

As soon as the coffe was done he poured it up in two cups and now was when he felt the most nervous and his hand was trembling a bit when he pulled up the small bottle from his pocket. Just a few drops Francis had told him as he looked over his shoulder to see that Berwald didn't see him right now as he popped the bottle open and nervously poured a few drops in the coffee while he had the chance. "You done yet?" The voice startled him and made him drop the whole bottle in the coffee and panic raised inside him as he quickly grabbed a spoon to fish the bottle up and to his terror he saw the small bottles contains was mixed with the black liquid. Had he really poured the whole bottle in right now? He really had to make new coffee for him because he didn't dare to give him this one right now.

"You're as slow as ever, what are you doing?" Jumping at the voice that got closer and quickly hid the bottle in his hand and held it in a firm grip even if it was hot and burned his skin and brought up his coffee to drink so Berwald wouldn't mistake the cups and make Mathias drink from the one Francis 'stuff' was in and looked at the other while he sipped at it. Heart in his throat while he laughed awkwardly, but at least he was good at hiding if he had done mischiefs.

"I was looking around to see if you hade any danish pastry or something sweet to have with the coffee." Sipping at his coffee again as Berwald rolled his eyes and followed him out to sit in the livingroom. Those hotels they stayed at during world meetings really held class, they all got their own room and every room had a livingroom, a bedroom and a kitchen which was lovely. Not to mention the big bed they slept in.

Berwald sat down in the couch again and got back to read the newspaper while sipping at his coffee, totally ignoring Mathias for now which made him bite his lip nervously. What if it did work? It wasn't like Berwald would let him do anything to him... Mathias sipped at the coffee while observing the swede, looking at his every move and how long time passed before he couldn't take it any longer? 5 minutes? 10?

"How's your coffee?" Berwald glanced up and then down on his coffee again with a questioning look. "Like coffee?" The answer made Mathias laugh a bit awkwardly and looked out the window and Berwald went back to read the newspaper and 5 more minutes passed until Berwald folded the newspaper and got up from the couch, Mathias watching him from the corner of his eyes, but he still seemed perfectly fine to his disappointment. Sighing lowly to himself and drank the last remains in his own cup and put it back on the table.

How boring. Next time he saw Francis he would scold him for tricking him- or no. He would pretend like nothing, that he hadn't tried it since then Francis couldn't make a fool out of him. But his gaze went up when he suddenly saw Berwald take a grip on the doorway when he came back from the kitchen, the others breath slightly forced and there was something in his gaze that told Mathias something was wrong.

Fuck, what if it had been poision? Mathias got up quickly from the couch and headed to Berwald and took a grip on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Panic in his voice, but Berwald didn't answer which made Mathias worry grow even more. "Berwald, what's wrong?"

Between his increased breathing Berwald succeeded to get out some words. "Your sick... freak.." An arm was lifted and was probably aiming to punch Mathias, but the movement was too weak and made Berwald stumble forward and both fell to the floor.

Cursing lowly that he hit his head when Berwald had fallen on top of him, but when he tried to get him off him he let his knee up and accidentally pressed it against the others groin which earned him a forced loud hitched breath and he was quick to look down between Berwalds legs. Shit, he was hard... was it because of the 'stuff' Francis had told him to use? Then it had really worked.

Berwald was panting heavier than before and was that a moan when he brought up his knee again to brush the others groin to see if he would get another reaction? Swallowing hard at the sight in front of him, because damn had it been long ago since he had seen Berwald in heat like this and he couldn't even remember the last time that clearly. Had it been during the Kalmar Union or when they had been vikings when he actually wanted this by himself? Hell, that wasn't important anymore as he felt the other slowly grind himself against his knee. Berwald was looking away in shame he saw, but despite that he didn't stop...

Swallowing again to moisture his dry mouth to speak up. "Ber, you're-..." Berwald closed his eyes as he bit down on his lowerlip to be sure no more sounds escaped him and Mathias could really see how much the other was holding himself back. He had to be affected by that liquid badly since even he of all people couldn't hold himself back. "Why don't you go to Tino...? You're sharing a house and all-"

"Shut up- there is no way I-.. can ask him for s-something like this." Berwald bit back with clenched teeth and was still grinding himself against Mathias knee and even slightly harder by now as if the friction wasn't enough. Silence hovered over them so thick that you could cut it with a knife before Mathias dared to speak again.

He was getting rather turned on himself, to have Berwald just like he wanted him, the only thing he wanted was for him to say it out loud so he couldn't regret this and say he hadn't want him to do anything. "I thought you two got along on those terms too... but I can help you if you want?"

Another silence came over them as they both waited for Berwald to make up his mind since it didn't seemed like Mathias would like to help Berwald with his 'problem' if he didn't say it to him and allowed him to. "We-.. never do this kind of-... things... anymore." Berwald tried to grip the wooden floor, but in vain as he tilted his head upward. It still looked like he was in a battle inside his head, to let Mathias help him or not, but both knew the problem wouldn't go away by itself since Mathias had obviously diluted the coffee with something that had made his body like this. "You're free to do- what you... want."

Now with permission Mathias wasn't slow as he unbuttoned the others pants and unzipped them and pulled the pants and underwears down which made the other gasp in the process as his member was exposed to the chilly air in the room and the hand who took a firm grip around it and pumped him and noticed how the swede looked away from him to something else to avoid his gaze.

Berwald started to follow the hands movements with his own hips as if he feeling to finally get attention where it was needed made his body yearn for more and he had to bite down the moans that tried to get out, but failed significantly. The room was already quiet as it was and no sounds except from the cars could be heard down on the road, but even those sounds couldn't hide the noises the swede made right now and it made Mathias want to hear more as he quickened up his movements further which left Berwald more or less like a moaning and gasping mess until he came hard in his hand.

Berwald was still hard he noticed when he looked down on his own hand and then up at the panting man who was above him and could tell the other was blushing despite his prude attitude against him, but like one could keep up that attitude for long when being aroused? Then you would throw away the little pride you had and eventually you would start to beg if you didn't get what you desperately needed. "Again..." And Mathias could feel himself smirk at the voice since he had started to enjoy this, his thoughts that Berwald would take revenge on him later long gone. He had allowed him, hadn't he? So there was nothing to take revenge on if not the fact that he had deluted the coffee with something he didn't even know what it had been himself.

But that was something he had to deal with later as his hand started to work again on the throbbing member, jerking him off in a quick pace again and this time it didn't seem like Berwald bothered to muffle his voice nor his turned on state, or maybe he couldn't? Taking in the sight even more this time as he looked on the swedes face, saw his expression change depending on how he touched him. How his voice got louder when he started to stroke the head with his thumb over the slit.

All this made Mathias breath get deeper as well as he continued to watch the others body twist in pleasure before he heard the breathing get louder again and the moans coming out more forced than before, guessing Berwald was close again he withdrawed his hand which made the swede whimper at the lack of touch since he had been so close. "W-why did you stop-" His pants loud as he tried to grind himself against the tight, but this time it wasn't enough when he had been spoiled by the touch of the hand.

Damn this sight, Mathias felt himself lick his lips as his gaze was stuck on the body in front of him that tried to get more pleasure from him than he allowed. "Math-" The voice begged him, but he made no attemp to try anything more despite it being hard to deny Berwald pleasure when he yearned for it himself. He wanted to hear that the swede needed him and now might be the only chance he would ever get.

"... please." Berwald finally said throught his clenched teeth as if the little pride he had left was let out. To beg his former enemy for something like this must really take a tool on him Mathias thought, but it was just the word he had wanted to hear and as soon as he heard it he switched position and grabbed the others hips and pulled him off him to the side while he got on top of him instead. Smirking down at him as he had been waiting to have him like this for so so many years it could have been a lie, but somehow his feelings towards Berwald had never faded the slightest to this day.

Yes, he loved him so deeply. Loved everything, every part of him from the dark voice, to his eyes, to his body, to his personality. Everything. He was even happy he got this glare of his which meant most people wouldn't want to give him a chance to see what was underneath those stern eyes, but Mathias knew. He knew Berwald in reality was the softest and nicest person in the world.

His smirk suddenly vanished now when he allowed his emotion to come up to the surface and he looked down at Berwald with furrowed eyebrows, how he would love to touch him in that way and be sure that Berwald liked it because it was him and not because of the drugs... "Are you sure it's alright? Despite it being me?" It was hard to read Berwald now, flustured and panting and Mathias wondered if he really knew himself in his state if he allowed Mathias or not as it could just be words because he was desperate for release. "I said y-yes, do as you like-.."

Exactly as he liked? Leaning down he placed his lips against the others, pressing them firmer together and kissed him, waiting to feel the lips move against his own and was just about to pull back and think that Berwald meant do as you like in a sexual way, but then he felt the lips move. His heart stopped in his chest and then pounded hard so it hurt, but he didn't stop and just put more pressure in the kiss. A hand searched it's way down along the stomach until it found the member again and pumped it slowly, feeling the moans against his lips, but they didn't stop kissing.

Mathias wanted to hear him, moan for him just as much as he wanted to keep kissing him, but let his lips travel down the jawline to the throat and neck and kissed every part of the skin for the lost time he hadn't been able to do it. Hearing the breathing get more forced once again and let his hand pump the lenght faster and it didn't take long before Berwald came again in his hand which had become quite sticky by now, but he didn't mind.

Getting up to look at Berwald and fuck had he also become aroused by now, his own member pressing painfully in his jeans that had become damn tight by now and the sight of Berwald this messed up beneath him didn't exactly help either. Quickly undoing his own pants and pulled them down to his knees and found the bottle he had rechieved from Francis and opened it up as he poured the lube on his fingers while pushing Berwalds pants further down and Berwald to his surprise kicked them off himself and spread his legs while looking at him with the hottest and most seducing gaze he had ever seen from the taller man. Heck if he could he would come right now, but that would ruin everything pretty much so instead he leaned over his sex partner and let his finger draw circels around the hole which made Berwald thrust up to get the finger inside him.

Mathias chuckled, but allowed his finger to slip in and damn was it tight. He would never allow it to become tight like this, but at the same time it pleased him to know no one had done this to his property in a long time if ever? Tino and Berwald weren't fucking anymore like he had believed for so many years and now maybe Berwald would become his again?

His thoughts were interupted as Berwald moaned beneath him, clenching around his finger that rubbed his insides firmly and Mathias let another finger slip in which provided another moan from Berwald to get out. No, Berwald couldn't really grasp the situation... it was pure lust. The Berwald he knew wouldn't let out his moans so freely and even less let his older brother and blood enemy fuck him.

At this realizion Mathias felt his heart sink, but he didn't stop as he had begun to scissor the other throughtly to not cause him any pain when he would enter later. Knowing very well this was wrong, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass could he? See Berwald in heat after so many years and wanting him, wanted his body at least to please him and fuck him senseless until the drugs would be out of his system. Then what? Not daring to think what Berwald would say or do when he came to his right mind...

He dug his fingers deeper and crooked them to find that spot that would make Berwald go insane and kept stroking his insides until he knew he had hit right as Berwald lifted his hips up without a warning with a sudden moan that was cut off from him swallowing. Mathias kept stroking that very spot and watched how Berwalds body twitched and turned with pleasure, how he had his eyes closed to enjoy it to the fullest and it was first when Mathias own erection was pleading for release that he pulled his fingers slightly back to insert a third. Berwald was enough stretched as it was as he was fully relaxed around him by now, but Mathias just wanted to make sure and withdrew his fingers and pulled down his underwears to release his throbbing member and took the bottle of lube and poured on it and stroked it slick.

Guiding it between the others legs with his hand and positioned himself between his spread legs and the eyes that had opened up to look at him told him that he should hurry up more than hesitate which made Mathias push inside. Watching every expression Berwald made until he was fully inside and at once he started to move, picking up the pace once they found a rhythm between them and damn even Mathias couldn't be quiet. To feel the heat from his swede once again, to hear him, see him in pleasure.

He knew none of them would last long and especially not he himself since he hadn't come once yet and felt how it was already building up too soon inside of him. Gripping the hips to be able to thrust himself deeper for each pound and shifted to find the spot once again and was pleased when Berwald arched his back for him with a breathy moan and aimed for that place every thrust. Both breaths getting forced and needy so he let his hand release one side of the hip to find the others lenght and wrapped his fingers around it to pump him to their rhythm. It was amazing how many times Berwald could come this quickly and something told him that it wasn't just because of the drugs, but Berwald must have been frustrated for a long time...

He isn't the type to go to anyone to ask for sex and especiallt not an ordinary mortal and how could he ask for sex from Tino when they aren't on those terms anymore? But Mathias couldn't deny how happy he was that he was the one to let the frustration out from Berwald, he would have done this a long time ago if he had known the circumstances, but yet again... they hadn't been talking nice to each other in a long time... did it begin when he and Tino ended their relationship?

What did Mathias know as he shrugged the thoughts away to concentrate on his thrusts and his hands movements to pump him empty and came himself soon enough. Berwald was gasping for air at this point, his body was shuddering from waves of pleasure and yet he still seemed aroused.

Mathias took the bottle and then a grip around his wrist to drag him up from the floor with him and made him stand up and lean against him and brought Berwald with him to the bedroom and helped him down in the bed. Much better even if Mathias didn't mind to have sex on other places than the bed, the floor could still be a bit hard after a while and cold too.

The next thing Mathias did even surprised himself as he straddled Berwald above his crotch and took Berwalds hand and poured lube on his fingers and made it go back between his legs and felt how the first fingers went inside. He had seen how tired and exhausted Berwald had looked like despite still being hard so he figured he could be the one to do the job this time and bit his lip at the feeling of the finger moving around inside of him. In a way to put his thoughts away from that he started to undo Berwalds buttons on his shirt and spread it once he had undone the last of them to expose his fit torso and that scar on his shoulder...

It had happened in his rage back in the days during the Kalmar Union when he had forced Lukas to tell him where Berwald and Tino were since they were nowhere to be found and he had got to know they had left. Without a word, without a letter or anything... one night they had just packed their things and left. The rage inside of him had made him blind and he had went after them himself to bring them back dead or alive.

The fight had turned out bloody and he had hit Berwalds shoulder hard with his axe, digging deep down in the flesh with the blade of his axe and one had thought he would be the one who would claim victory, but that hadn't been the case. In some way Tino had gotten involved and hurt and the rage in Berwalds eyes could still send shivers down his spine by the mere memory and the rage had been enough for Berwald to win and leave Mathias in the cold snow and let someone hopefully find him.

When the second finger slipped inside his thoughts were interrupted and spread his legs wider unconsciously for Berwald to reach better. It didn't feel necessarily bad, but the feeling was odd and unfamiliar to Mathias and his patience was even worse as he thought it was enough and got up to make the fingers slip out from him and then took the others member in his sticky hand to stroke it and positioned it underneath him and sat down on it slowly. Taking his time to make it get inside him all the way since Berwald was big and he might have been too unpatient, but like hell he would admit that it hurt?

Without letting himself adjust Mathias started to move and grinded his hips to create friction between them before he got up and sat down, grinding, getting up and sat down. The rhythm got faster and faster quickly since Mathias could decide the pace all by himself and didn't need Berwalds movements to make both of them feel the pleasure, though the thrusting hips up against him was appreciated and he sat down harder when Berwald thrusted upwards which made Mathias moans get louder.

It was hard to find his own prostate as he wiggled around, changing his weight to make the lenght stroke against it and he could feel how his whole body tensed up and yet he missed it. Biting his lip in frustration and the next thing he felt was how Berwald gripped his hips and helped to press him down on him and Mathias gasped loudly after air, eyes rolling back as the amount of pleasure hitting him was overwhelming and how Berwald continued to hit that spot each time. One could wonder who was the one in heat by now.

Mathias had thought Berwald had been too exhausted to do much now, but apparently he had been wrong. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Berwalds moans was the only thing Mathias could focus on and felt how he was getting closer fast and fuck, he wasn't usually this fast... it must be because it was Berwald being the one bringing him pleasure. Something he hadn't even dared to dream about even if his daydreams might involve the taller man more often than he should allow.

A hand moved on him and felt how the hand wrapped itself around him and pumped him. Unregular thrusts to both pleasure from behind and front was all Mathias could do while clenching the sheets hard with his fingers and leaned down on Berwalds chest to voice out the intense orgasm he felt and could still feel how Berwald thrusted up inside of him. It made Mathias glance up, see the sweat drain down the neck and how his hair was slicked against his skin and how he threw his head back against the pillow when he came. The moan was barely heard from exhaustion and how he panted afterwards hinted about that he couldn't go on for longer and sleep might be a good idea to get the rest of the drugs out from his system.

Getting up and made Berwald slip out from him as he layed next to him, allowing both to catch their ragged breath before he said something... but on the other hand, what could he say? He had no idea how Berwald would react after this even if he might be too tired to start a fight he wasn't too tired to completely ignore him and refuse to accept that this ever happened...

Slowly sitting up and winched slightly at the pain and started to look after his clothes on the floor when he felt how he was tugged at to lay down again which he did in his confusion, but didn't say anything about it. Why complain? His heart was in his throat as he felt the mattress against his back again and shifted closer, letting his hand slide over the waist to hold Berwald and made it move up to the back as both turned to face each other hesitatingly because no one knew where they would go from this and when he felt the arms wrap around him as well everything felt completed.

Nuzzling his nose against the throat and gave it a gentle kiss and let out a small sigh. He was allowed to fall asleep next to Berwald after heavenly sex and here he had thought he should get out quicker than fast, but that wasn't the case. "Good night.." Closing his eyes and chuckled lightly at the small and steady breath that had started to get out from his bed partner since he hadn't been prepared for Berwald to fall asleep that fast, but he didn't complain or felt bitter to get a 'good night' back and instead made himself comfortable and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

-

************************************************** ******************************

Mathias tiredly opened his eyes the next morning when the first rays of sunlight came through the window they had forgotten to cover with the curtains and the first thing he saw was the heavy sleeping swede next to him. He looked completely exhausted which was understandable after their night together and Berwald had come more times than him, but a good thing was that the drugs was out from his system by now.

They hadn't exactly been speaking with each other, but Mathias had taken it as a good sign that they had curled up against each other and wrapped their arms around one another before falling asleep and Berwald was still having his arm loose around his waist and layed close to him.

It would surely get very awkward when they started to talk again as soon as he woke up too, but for now Mathias enjoyed the closeness and scooted even closer, though that might have been a bad move since Berwald had apparently felt the weight shift in the bed and opened his eyes to look at him directly in the eyes with an expressionless gaze that made Mathias swallow as he froze since he didn't know what to do or what would happen now.

"Good morning." He whispered to break the silence and hopefully get an reaction from Berwald who stretched his limbs and unfortunely took back his arm from his waist to Mathias disappointment, but didn't say anything about it as he was still waiting. ".. 'morning.." Berwald mumbled back and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and yawned, then turned his back to Mathias who was still nervous and that didn't exactly help to make him feel better either... though he knew Berwald liked to sleep and not be woken up this early, but a sign that it was okay between them wouldn't hurt and calm the danes clenching heart a bit.

Mathias did a daring move as he scooted closer yet again to spoon his bedpartner and wrapped his arms around the waist to pull him closer to himself and then was when he saw the red cheeks on the other and figured he had turned around in the bed to hide his blushing face. Not saying anything about it and just pressed a soft kiss to the neck and let his arms get tighter around him. Sighing satisfied to just lay close like this again, no words needed to be exchanged, but he knew he had to get to his own room soon before everyone else woke up and saw them and misinterpreted the situation and placed a last kiss on the others jawline.

"I'm heading over to my room now, but see you later?" Not expecting an answer to his question as he got up from the bed to find his clothes and put them on him and tried to smooth out the wrinkles so it wouldn't look too suspicious if someone really was awake at this inhuman time, but one thing he wasn't prepared for was when he felt his beltloops being tugged at and turned around to see Berwald stretched out on the bed in a way to reach him, the blanket only covering his lower parts. Though it didn't seem like Berwald really knew what he wanted to say, but Mathias got down on an eye-level and sat on his knees in front of him with a kind smile and leaned in to kiss those soft lips and when they responded he knew he was still dreaming and put his hand on the neck to bring him even closer in the kiss even if he kept it innocent.

Maybe it was just him, but it felt like years of hidden feelings were exposed in that kiss from both sides until Mathias pulled back and let his thumb rub the nape of the neck as their gaze lingered on each other longer than what it had done for years. "See you later." The voice was low, but Mathias had still heard it and saw the small smile that was barely noticeable on the others lips that lit up a fire in his heart that had been dead far too long and stood up and headed for the door, just giving Berwald a last glance before he opened the door and closed it carefully behind himself as he walked out from the others room since people could not see them walk out from the same room together or him walk out from Berwalds room at all... this had to be a secret for now and looked to the left and right to make sure no one had seen him, but he seemed to be lucky. It was really early in the morning and the only one who was up was probably Ludwig that was out morning jogging with Feliciano who could barely keep up with him, poor guy.

With fast steps he followed the hallway down to his own room, but was interrupted by a hawk he knew more than well by now and turned his head to look over his shoulder and damn sure was it Francis standing there with a smirk as if he knew exactly what had happened in the swedes room during the night, but Mathias wasn't one to share.

"What?" He simply asked and turned around to face the frenchman with a bored look on his face to not give away how happy he was right now which he hadn't been since he didn't know when. "I just wanted to see the look on your face now and you look more alive, the spark is back in your eyes." Francis smiled at him and then he walked past him to what Mathias guessed was his own room, leaving him alone there and the smile on his own lips was something he couldn't hide anymore as it spread wide on his face. Yeah, the spark seemed to be back.


End file.
